A Dark End
by Lord Voldios
Summary: What would happen if Percy didnt make it off of the Princess Andromeda? Oneshot. Rated M for graphic violence.


**I always wondered what would happen if the main character in a story died; A Dark End is the result! Also I used this for my midterm so give me some feed back and I might tell you what I got on it ;)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Lightning Thief in any way shape or form**

Percy dragged himself desperately away from Luke; his fingernails scratching the deck of the Princess Andromeda. The other half-blood had maimed his thigh and his legs wouldn't work. Luke strode up to his cousin, his sword, Backbiter, gleaming wickedly on his hand.

"You should have joined us." He Sneered "You could've had anything in the world. You could've had power beyond your wildest dreams. It's to late now though. Pity. You will die here and now, Son of Poseidon."

Percy looked around wildly, until his eyes fell upon the pool. He scrabbled slowly, desperately towards the water, legs trailing uselessly. If he could get into the water then his wounds would heal, and he could turn the tables on the fallen half-blood.

Luke sighed, and stabbed Percy through the forearm, pinning him. Percy screamed in pain, a crimson puddle forming around his arm.

Watching the spectacle, Percy's best friend, Annabeth Chase, strained against the monsters that held her. She shouted obsanities in ancient Greek, cursing him. Luke looked over at her and smiled sadistically. He turned his wrist sharply, causing the blade impaled through Percy's arm to twist, cracking bones. Percy screamed in pure agony, before Luke removed his blade.

"Your curses will get you nowhere, Wise girl," he began conversationally "The more you shout, the more he screams. Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon enough."

Luke stabbed Percy through his thigh, causing him to scream and begin to sob.

"Don't do this Luke." Said Percy through gritted teeth "Ultimate power? How do you know that Kronos will live up to his word?"

Luke twisted Backbiter, causing Percy to yelp pitifully. Luke leaned down and whispered so that only Percy could hear.

"Because he claimed me, Percy. I am the Son of Kronos."

Percy's eyes widened at the revelation. Before he could inform Annabeth, Luke stabbed him again. Red stained tears fell from Percy's face, mixing with his own blood as his cousin mercilessly stabbed and slashed at him, avoiding the vital organs to prolong his suffering.

He was caught in a world of seemingly endless agony, a whirlwind of violent suffering. Scream after scream was dragged from Percy's throat, as Luke unrelentingly mutilated his body.

After he was satisfied, the fallen half blood gave one final twist, removed his blood stained sword, and dragged Percy, by the hair, to his knees.

"Beg." Said his tormentor "I want to hear you beg for your life."

The Son of Poseidon looked up, completely drained of spirit and hope. Even if he managed to escape, he would be maimed, a cripple, worse than useless. Even if Luke didn't kill him, the gods, his father, no doubt would.

"P-please, let me live." Percy sobbed, more out of self pity than actual acceptance "I-I don't want to die. I'm just a k-kid. Please, don't kill me. I w-want to live."

Disgusted, Luke raised Backbiter, preparing for the final strike. Annabeth begged him to stop, tears streaming down her face, but he smiled at her wickedly, before turning his gaze back to his victim.

"Good bye, Old Friend. Be sure to give my regards to Hades"

Percy's eyes widened as the sword came down, ripping through his chest and piercing his heart. He gasped as a terrible cold blossomed from his chest and spread outward, consuming him slowly. Luke twisted Backbiter and Percy Jackson's life ended. A light rain fell over the scene, washing all traces of the blood that had been spilled there.

Annabeth was beside herself with rage and sorrow. Her voice cracked as she assaulted Luke with curses that caused her monster guards to cringe. Luke commanded them to take her away until he knew what to do with her. She could still be a valuable asset to the Titan Lord.

Deep inside Luke's mind a voice spoke, as deep, evil and ancient as Tartarus, a voice that twisted the hearts and minds of man and god alike, the voice of the Crooked One.

"**Well Done, my son. Well done. You shall be greatly rewarded for removing Percy Jackson from the playing field."**

Luke bowed his head and knelt reverently. Even though the voice was inside of his head, Kronos' presence enveloped him like an ocean of shadows.

"I exist to serve you, father."

"**Then complete your task."**

Luke rose to and dragged Percy's corpse into a room that looked like a fancy living room, a glass table with crystal flowers, several couches, and an ancient sarcophagus. The golden sarcophagus that lay in the middle of the room emitted an aura of ancient sins, and dark evil power. Various scenes of murder and destruction were etched across the lid of the golden container. Even though light shown through the enormous window, the room was cold.

Luke walked over to the sarcophagus still dragging the corpse, leaving a streak of red behind him; he pushed the lid off of the golden tomb. Without looking inside, he tossed the body in and pushed the lid back on.

From everywhere and nowhere, a cold, evil voice laughed. Luke laughed along with the voice. By killing Percy Jackson, they had assured their victory. With a solid body to manifest around, the Lord of the Titans, would rise like a black dawn and destroy the gods. Olympus would be torn down, stone by stone. The age of Gods would end, and the Age of the Titan Lord would reign over humanity until the end of time.

**Honestly, I was thinking of continuing this particular fic. But I really don't know how ; Give me feed back cuz know it or not reviews are almost as valuable as diamonds. Thanks a lot!**

**-----Lord Voldios**


End file.
